


The Third Degree

by Mormorlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mormorlock/pseuds/Mormorlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Mormor, the first encounter between Jim and Sebastian up to the final goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The metallic coppery taste of my blood had become a familiar one when Dad and I moved to England, lets just say Bigfoot Powers isn't my number one fan. But things changed, I'm close to passing out, its okay, I'm used to it (it happens more often than not, I'm a gentle being) they all stopped, I look up and there he is, his blond messy hair looks fucking adorable and he's chewing on a straw while talking to Powers, I guess Powers pisses him off, because the little shit is knocked off of his feet. The (freaking god) boy walks over to me, looks me up and down and smirks. Oh lord I've forgotten how to breathe. He's so hot jesus fucking christ he's probably just going to finish me off himself, no way would he want me. He holds out his hand, I frown. this must be a trick. Who on earth in the right mind would help the school crazy. He's definitely insane. But I take his hand, its impossible not to. His eyes are just so honestly deep brown, it makes him look like a puppy who has just waited at home for hours by itself. Damn those eyes. He pulls me up my feet fly off the floor. Fuck. How dare he look so fucking gorgeous, its just plain rude. Shit i think I'm drooling. Get it together James, you probably look like a fucking yeti.  
"Jim?" Oh lord his voice, it sounds like its being played on a cello its so deep and smooth. I feel my ears turn red. Crap, I'm not speaking oh god he thinks I'm an idiot. I shake my head so violently that he laughs.  
"James." I have no idea how everything about him is so god damn perfect.  
"Good, i'll be seeing you, Jim." He laughs again. I realise that when he turns around to leave that I haven't been breathing.  
"Whats your name?"  
Oh shit, i shouldn't have said that, he's coming back and I'm pretty sure that I'm freaking beetroot red. He stands directly in front of me. My breathing hitches as he leans into my ear.  
"Sebastian." He whispers and nibbles my ear. My eyes are fluttering. Im going to pass out.  
"Thank you Seb-" my voice breaks, oh fuck he'll think I'm taking the piss. He'll never speak to me again, shit face powers will go back to beating me. I'm fucked. He turns on his heel, its sad, I'll miss him. He's walking away, my life is over. I have to do something.  
"-Bastian." He laughs to himself, oh jesus he's winking at me. Do people do that in England? I don't care, its hot.


	2. Chapter two

I get home around four, after about fifteen minutes of finding the torn piece of paper in my pocket with a phone number on it, I decide to ring.  
Four rings, that's okay right? Maybe they're busy. They answer on the sixth.  
"Hello?" Ive never understood that before, how phones have turned hello into a question, I say it back, regardless.   
"Hello, hi it's James, you probably don't even know me but I found your number in my coat pocket, it's probably just a prank off some of your friends and anyway I was just calling incase." Silence, what's happening? If they left a number to a sex line in my coat again ugh I swear to god- The voice interrupts my thoughts.  
"Jim." Ahh that voice, I'm happy that this is over the phone, although he could probably hear my redness and quickening heart from the other side of town.  
"Sebastian, how... Uh, nice, wait how did you-" he's laughing, oh god I could die happy if the last thing I heard was that laugh.  
"Not important, do you wanna go get a coffee?"   
"Yeah!" Shit, too desperate. "Erm, yeah I suppose, sure yeah why not, when?" I say, trying to sound at least a little casual as I scramble through my bedroom and trip over my books.  
"How about now? You busy?"  
"No now is, perfect, fine, I mean."  
"Great, I'm outside." I stop breathing, fall and land on my elbow. What the fuck???   
"Okay? I'll be down in two minutes." I say and hang up. He probably just has the wrong person, is that why he calls me Jim? Ugh I don't care there is no way I am missing this. Why is it that at all times right now I can't even tie my freaking shoelaces?? I run downstairs and stop at the kitchen.  
"Mum? I'm going out." She stares at me blankly until I have to stop her.  
"Mum?" It was getting beyond scary.  
"What did you say?"   
"I said I'm going out."  
"Like, outside? With people?"   
"Yeah his names Sebastian, I'll be home in time for dinner, okay?" Oh god she's grinning, oh lord make it stop. I smile back and run outside. He's actually there, smiling and looking all gorgeous in a leather jacket, it takes everything I have not to drool. What's happening to my life?   
"You're thirty five seconds late, Mr Moriarty." Oh Jesus Christ pray for me, well at least I know he has the right person. He smiles, he's so adorable that it's contagious. We walk in silence for a while until I open my mouth and say something stupid.  
"So where are we going? I'm not really one for coffee myself." He stops walking for a second and continues.  
"If you don't like coffee then why did you agree to come?" Oh lord James think of something, oh no? Just blurt out the truth? That's great as well isn't it James' brain yes very well done you stupid little-  
"Because of you." He's looking at me oh god stop you're going to make me melt.  
"I mean, well, you helped me, and you asked if I wanted to get coffee so I said yes." Why am I such an idiot he must think I'm an idiot.  
"But you didn't want coffee."  
"No."  
"Then what do you want?" Crap, what do I say now, ah yes nothing that will work. A few seconds later I realise it doesn't work because he sees me staring at him and smirks. I can't even explain this type of smirk all I can say is that it was a very inviting type of smirk. When we get to the coffee shop he takes my wrist and leads me to the corner booth in the back and orders two coffees and a doughnut.   
"So I wanted to talk to you." Obviously.  
"I gathered." It's probably about an arrangement where I do his homework and he says thank you and every day I die a little inside.  
"You 'gathered'?"   
"Well yeah, you saved me from Carl, and now you take me out for coffee, I've gotta say it's hardly difficult to 'gather' and to be honest I would thank you by helping you-"  
"Jim."  
"With your course work or doing your-"  
"Jim."  
"Homework but I'm not that smart and-" He laughs. I'm clueless and smile as the waitress brings the tray of orders over. I go to get the blue cup of coffee as he turns the tray around so the doughnut is at my side.  
"You don't like coffee." I pause.  
"So you ordered two coffees for yourself?" He nods vigorously and we both laugh.  
"Jim, I didn't invite you to come and get coffee that you won't drink because you don't like because i want you to do my homework because I helped you out." That's a lot of because-s and it's made my head go wobbly.  
"I invited you because you're funny and smart-" I stop him.  
"I'm not smart."  
"Shut up, I just want to get to know you. Is that okay with you?" I frown. This must be a prank, I suppose it was fun while it lasted. I push the doughnut away and get up to leave but he catches hold of my wrist.  
"Please stop, please, I know this is a just a joke and it worked, congratulations. Can I just leave now?" He looks sad, I can't stand it.  
"Why? What's wrong? Jim!" He follows me out and to my house.  
"Jim what's wrong? What did I do?"   
"You know damn well what you did, you and your little friend Carl, probably planning just so you could get your kicks, well I'm done, I'll move I don't care. I've had enough."  
He's laughing, mission accomplished.  
"You honestly think I punched Carl Powers in the face just so in the end I could upset you? Oh Jimmy boy," He's still laughing.  
"It's James! And why else would you do all of this for the school crazy?"  
He throws his hands up.  
"Oh for gods sake!" He pushes me against a wall and I think he's going to headbutt me or something so I close my eyes, waiting for the impact. I can't close my eyes for too long when he starts kissing me. I run my hands across his face and through his hair, desperate to make sure that it's real. I could probably spend hours, just being there with him, but he pulls away and smiles. Oh Jesus I'm going to have a panic attack.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Jim." I try to stutter out a reply, nothing, he leaves me there, flushed, panicky and confused.


End file.
